EP-A-389,375 discloses a system for driving anchors into the ground using the power supplied by a gas generator, in which the recoil is counteracted by the gravitational force acting on the launching structure, the latter also acting on acoustic damping means.
Additionally, EP-A-561,968 discloses a system for measuring soil characteristics by driving a probe into the soil, the initial speed of which is obtained through the power supplied by a gas generator, and in which variations in the speed of soil penetration are measured continuously by electromagnetic coupling means.
Following successful implementation of anchor driving systems and soil characteristic measurement systems, other needs arose as expressed by various branches of civil engineering and public works, in particular relating to the compacting of surfaces, geological core sampling, localized digging of foundations etc. The expression of these needs showed there was a requirement to further improve the mechanical design, adaptability, gas generator design, and the modularity thereof, in order to reduce nuisance due to gases resulting from combustion, to improve the means allowing the launching structure to return after recoil and the damping thereof, as well as the means used to load heavy tools, while still being able to fit such systems with units for measuring soil penetration speed.